1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing micromechanical components having trench structures commonly known from German Published Application DE 2004 036 035.
2. Description of Related Art
A disadvantage of the known micromechanical components, however, is that large trench structures in particular cannot as a rule be completely filled up, and moreover that in the case of a micromechanical component having movable sensor structures, cap wafers must be laboriously patterned so that the cap wafers are spaced away from the movable sensor structures.